


Just say "I love you!"

by Brooonette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cuties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooonette/pseuds/Brooonette
Summary: Rose has been helping Scorpius to confess his feelings for Albus the whole summer, it didn't work. Scorpius forgets how to speak whenever he looks into Albus eyes.Now at Hogwarts some misunderstanding gives Scorpius no choice but to confess!(Really Short Fic I'm sorry!)





	Just say "I love you!"

Rose had been trying to make Scorpius confess to Albus his feelings for months! Thing is that Scorpius is not able to say the phrase "I love you" whenever he is around Albus... Is just impossible for him, he literally forgets how to spell it!

One day Rose loses it, grabs Scorpius by his shirt and yells "JUST SAY I LOVE YOU!!!". At that moment Albus entered the classroom sick of waiting for Scorpius outside, he was speechless, "You two are a thing?" he asked and it was very clear that it sounded like he was in the verge of tears. "NO ALBUS–" Rose tried to stop him but it was too late, Albus run away.

Without even looking back, Scorpius ran after him. "ALBUS WAIT!!!", as the two boys reach an empty corridor, Scorpius finally catches Albus but the boy doesn't want to listen to him or even look at him. With no other choice, Scorpius pins him against the wall, "This is not what you think, Me and Rose aren't a thing!!!" Scorpius yelled. "Then why!? Why did she say that!? Is she helping you trying to confess to a crush that I OBVIOUSLY never heard about!?" Albus replied completely furious. Scorpius was getting mad too and couldn't hold it anymore, "SHE IS JUST TRYING TO HELP ME CONFESSING MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!!!". He did it, he said that and he was too embarrassed to keep looking to Albus face but at the same time didn't want to let him go, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and kissed him.

First, it was very rough and a bit cold but slowly turned more passionate and warm, Scorpius hands slowly landing on Albus waist and Albus hands finding Scorpius hair. Suddenly Scorpius stopped "I-I'm sorry I-I Shouldn't have–", Albus cut him off with another passionate kiss much shorter than the last one "Don't you dare say that you shouldn't have done this when this is the happiest moment of my whole life Scorpius!". They smiled at each other, looking into each other's eyes and finally kissed again. 

And they kept kissing and kissing until they were found out by some Hufflepuff first years who looked at them pretty shocked and embarrassed, both of them blushed and giggled as they held hands and walked away.


End file.
